greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lanterns (Vol 1) 2
Synopsis for "Pure Rage" On Ysmault, Atrocitus philosophizes on the cacophony of competing Rages. He asks the corpse of Krona how he is supposed to choose which cry for vengeance takes priority, which one is more worthy than another. Does some pain demand greater vengeance? He asks Krona if he remembers Ghan IX and describes it as a planet engulfed in Rage, the universe in miniature. The Yuevers initially came to Ghan IX to stop a local war but that purpose was long forgotten. The planet has become a furnace of rage, pain, and hatred. Atrocitus then relates the story of one experience he had on Ghan IX. Two Yuever airships on patrol are attacked by missiles and one is destroyed. The two pilots of the surviving ship, Harr and Knapp, detect life-signs just below them and assume it to be the enemies that fired on them. The detected life-signs are three Ghanite children gathering wood. Knapp says they should be more sure before attacking and Harr just believes they don't need to be more sure. The children are running away when they hear and see the airship, still carrying the wood. Harr mistakes the wood for weapons as he can only see general details from the air and mows them down, Rixx escapes by hiding behind a rock. After seeing her brothers, Rixx screams out and calls for death to the Yuevers. Her rage at the loss of her brothers cuts through the countless rage cries like a scream and reaches the ears of Atrocitus. Knapp says they should have gotten closer to make sure, Harr says they would have put themselves in unnecessary danger and they followed the rule-book. They then detect something coming up behind them. It turns out to be Atrocitus and they begin firing on him. The memory of Rixx's scream wakes him up. He rips a hole open in the side of the airship and grabs Knapp, letting the ship crash into a mountain with Harr aboard. Atrocitus brings Knapp down to see Zo and Arkkon, the two Ghanite boys he and Harr mowed down. Knapp is horrified at what they had done. Knapp pleads ignorance and tells Atrocitus that he made a mistake. Atrocitus tells him that the pain he caused is the same so the punishment will be the same as well. Knapp asks Atrocitus what who will be the instrument of justice for his wife and small daughter after Atrocitus destroys their lives by killing him. Atrocitus tells him he is the only one to blame for what he did and vomits rage plasma on him before thinking about his question and asks himself if rage only makes more rage. Rixx comes out of her hiding place holding her doll and drops it. This reminds Atrocitus of his own daughter and he picks it up and gives the doll back to Rixx. Atrocitus thinks that maybe Rixx's pure rage might remind him of what direction he should be aiming his rage and almost kidnaps her. Rixx runs away. Atrocitus comes to the conclusion that if he is to fulfill his mission he must increase the level of consciousness of one of the Red Lanterns to the level of his equal. He only needs to decide which one to choose. Appearing in "Pure Rage" Featured Characters *Atrocitus Supporting Characters *Red Lantern Corps **Bleez **Ratchet **Fury-6 **Haggor **Zilius Zox **Skallox **Abyssma **Antipathy Villains *Krona (Appears Only as A Corpse) *Yuevers (First Appearance) **Knapp (Only Appearance and Dies) **Harr (Only Appearance and Dies) Other Characters *Ghanites (First Appearance) **Rixx (First Appearance) **Arkkon (First Appearance and Dies) **Zo (First Appearance and Dies) Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Ysmault *Space Sector 0666 **Ryut (Mentioned Only) Items *Red Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20472 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/red-lanterns-pure-rage/37-294062/ Red Lanterns (Vol 1) 02